Dreamer
by U Kno U Luv Anna
Summary: Set after Apocalypse, the team that is shown at end of seires is the team I'm working w/ and 3 or 4 of own characters. Remy brings home his sister ? , but they decide not to tell the X-men. This story is what happens b/c of that, really short chaps- ch1
1. Home Again

I walked through the crowds. Looking everywhere, breathing it all in. Just thinking to myself, 'How could I have ever given this up?'

I had chosen my original look once I touched down in New York City. I was my short, dark skinned pixie looking self. My dark skin looked absolutely delicious in the red tank and light wash denim shorts I had on. My brown, so dark almost black, hair was in one long braid hanging down to the middle of my back.

I looked, and felt, much older than my fifteen years.

A shove to my shoulder, jolted me out of my thoughts, causing me to look up. I was struck aback at what I saw. The one man I had thought that I had lost was only a few people away from me on the crowded New York sidewalk.

"Brother!" I cried, rushing towards him. He turned around and his red on black eyes flashed in surprise.

" Celeste, _ma chere_. What are y' doin' here?" His voice, although seemingly cheerful, held a cold undertone to it.

"Ah was lookin' foh a cheap way to get out to Xavier's. But now that Ah found y'all, ya can just take meh." Remy looked away, as if he was nervous. "Well, if y'all busy, then Ah guess Ah could just call one of 'em up n' have 'em take meh," I really hoped that was not the case. I had not seen my brother in so long. Just standing next to him had a calming affect. Lord knows that after what I had been through, that was just what I needed.

"_Non. Non. _I c'n take y'," Remy smiled one of his famous smiles.

"Thank y'all! Ah can't wait ta catch up with all y'all." Without further delay, we were off to Remy's motorcycle; parked not to far from where I had found him.

I was finally going home.


	2. Running

Celeste, why are you here? You've never expressed any thought of joining the X-Men, nor have you ever thought the Dream could be accomplished," Professor Xavier was saying from behind his desk, with his hands resting on top. We were in his office, at the mansion. My arrival was unannounced; something both, Remy and I were most comfortable with. Not more than five minutes after walking through the front door, the Professor called me to his office.

"Steve n' Bastian are dead," I said in a small whisper, looking at my hands in my lap, my eyes focused on a scar just below my thumb on my left hand. The scar had been there for as long as I could remember, nor would it ever leave. No matter what form I took, that stubborn scar would remain. "And Cally's missin'."

"And who are they?"

"Mah family, sir," I could not take it any more. All of my grief came crashing down on me; not unlike the waves that crushed had Sebastian. Every thing came back to me, in vivid detail. Bloodfest's screams, the wind, even the taste of salt on the wind. Especially, the sight of Sebastian being pulled under the waves.

I ran.

I felt my body change as I ran. My spine was shortening and becoming more flexible. My legs shrunk and grew more powerful. My tail bone lengthened itself and I felt myself use it for balance. My eyesight became slightly worse, yet my hearing and sense of smell improved.

I was a house cat.

I ran out of the Professor's office and into the hall. His voice following me, "Celeste, please come back."

It felt wonderful to run, as if I was leaving my memories back in his office. I didn't know where I was running to, nor did I care. I ran past people, making them jump in surprise.

"What's with the cat?" Bobby asked Logan as I ran past them, through the REC room. Logan sniffed the air.

"I think it's that girl Gumbo brought home with him."

I ignored them. I just wanted to run.

I could see the front door. I was almost there, once outside I could keep running, never needing to stop. I glanced to my right, shifted my eyes to the left. No on was about, this was my chane. I leaped up and into a form with fingers. I grasped the doorknob. Turning it, I pushed the door open. I was out the door and into a four legged form. Once again I was on the run.

I ran towards a downward slope, the tell-tale glimmer of water in the distance. I yearned for that water. I could smell the cool wetness of water. It gave me an extra burst of speed.

Four people were having a picnic on the lake's shore, Ororo, Scott, Jean, and Hank enjoying the summer sun. I once again ingored the X-men in favour of running. Just past the group was a dock; that became my finish line.

My paws hit the dock. 'I am a dog,' the thought formed into my head before being pushed aside for sometehing more demanding; the choice I was going to make.

Stop here and turn around, walk back to the Mansion, go to the Professor and confront my memories.

Or...

Jump. Forget the past fifteen minutes and relax. No one would be able to follow me.

I chose the latter.

I quickly changed into Sebastian, faster than ever before, then I dove underwater. I took in a mouthful of water. I could feel my body separate the oxygen from it, the water running out of the pores in my neck. My fingers started to web, as did my toes. With great, powerful strokes I began to explore the new murky world. A world that I had fallen in love with long ago.

'I could stay here a while,' I thought happily.


	3. Petition

I came across a petition for . For anyone that doesn't know, has gone through a major over haul. Many stories that I love have been removed. For years, has been a place to upload stories.

This is the petition:

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Here are some reasons people have signed that I think are amazing:

I was flabbergasted when I saw this - I cannot believe so much valuable work is being trashed because it doesn't fit parameters that have not been strictly enforced since they were put into action. I have been a patron of going on eight years now and have read all types of fiction. The work on this site (the work that is being threatened) is what inspired and encouraged me to start writing myself. Some of the best writing I have ever had the pleasure of reading I've read here. Some of which would be trashed due to this rash enforcement.  
What is the point of a ratings system if anything disagreeable is automatically purged? Most other sites have age restrictions, I do not see how that is a more difficult task to implement than these new "Image Managers" which quite frankly I think is pointless. I much rather no images on this site for literature and a free range of story content than a little image of the author next to a bland PG story title.  
How can you have Books, TV shows, Movies, etc that have sexual or violent themes, or course language on this site yet expect the stories created on here to not reflect and stay true to the core of that story and it's characters? It is preposterous.  
This feels like someone catching a teenager drinking underage and then enacting prohibition on the whole town as a "reasonable" measure.  
The though of all those labored over works squandered suddenly TEN YEARS after there being no issue - I am truly disheartened, and I hope either a different course of action is taken or I wish and its future users (all within the PG reading range) the best as I sadly look for a site where one can truly "unleash their imagination".

I'm signing because is where I first discovered the world of being an accepted writer. It's also been a huge source of inspiration, fun, and comfort, for nearly half my life. "Cleansing" it wont do anything more than destroy stories that some authors have spent years of their lives on. By doing this purge, regardless of how appropriately people rate their works, is taking away a source of creative freedom and is, ultimately, denying us writers a very important sense of protection.

The link for the petition can be found on my profile.


End file.
